Blood Hunger
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Watson and Holmes begin to see changes in Russell after a party. Her irrational behavior and a mysterious man make them suspicious. Continuation coming soon.


I shot the man trying to hit Holmes with a shovel. Holmes watched the man fall to the ground backwards. He sat up looking over at me as I looked over at him.

"Good shot, Russell." He said, as he got up looking at the man on the ground.

"Any doubt?" I said, walking over to look at the man.

"Not anymore."

I hit his arm walking back. He watched me go then he looked down at the man again. I returned with my bag looking around the house. Que came out smiling as he walked over to take the bag.

"How was the trip?" He asked

"Long, is he here?" I asked

"Yes, in the office. I am sure he would like to see you." He said, walking to the stairs. I sighed walking over knocking.

"Come in." I heard

I smiled opening the door seeing his back to me as he stood by his desk holding a book. I snuck over before he could turn around.

"No, don't turn around." I said, whispering

He set his book down on his desk smiling.

"Who may I ask is honoring me with their presence?"

"Your wife." I said, putting my hands on his vest in the front.

"It can't be my wife. I don't have one."

He turned kissing me with feeling. He moved back touching my cheeks. His fingers went over a scratch on my cheek.

"Holmes had you gone for three weeks then another two weeks."

"I know, but I am home now."

"Are you all right?"

I nodded before he kissed me again.

"I am not letting Holmes take you away again."

"He needs help." I said

"No, he will listen to me."

That night I laid against Watson in bed as he read a book.

"I had to shoot the man."

"You did the right thing." He said

"Then why do I feel bad?"

He put the book on his chest sighing.

"I felt the same way when I killed a man. It's never right to kill, but if someone is trying to kill another then it has to be done."

"I just hope Holmes doesn't come tomorrow with another case."

He kissed my head lifting his book again.

A party of the year was coming at Lord Eddings. Watson led me inside smiling as he held my arm. A man caught my attention in the corner. He drank from his glass looking at me.

"Mary, I am going over to talk to Holmes." He said

"Oh, all right." I said, looking over at the man.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes." I said, walking over slowly towards the man. Watson watched me walk over then he went to see Holmes.

The man stared at me as I walked over.

"Mary Watson." I said, looking at him.

"You are married to Doctor John Watson." He asked

"Yes."

He nodded looking over at Watson laughing with Holmes across the room. He then took my hand leading me out of the room into the next room into another room. I stood back watching him come over to me after shutting the door. He reached over touching my cheeks I searched his eyes as he leaned down kissing me. I kissed him with passion as he pulled me closer. I gasped as he lowered his lips to my neck.

I rode in the cab with Watson. He looked at me as I looked ahead.

"Mary, your very quiet." He said

I looked at him with a blank look.

"I'm fine."

"You disappeared during the party."

"I was talking to someone."

"Who?"

I sighed looking outside then I flinched as he touched my hand.

"Don't touch me!"

The cabbie looked back at us. Watson stared at me as I breathed in.

"I'm sorry." I said "I'm just tired."

He watched me move closer to him. He felt something was wrong, but let it go. As he slept beside me I stayed awake touching my lower neck feeling the two marks. Watson moved closer to me and I stilled.

The next day I walked to the man's house by a bank. He allowed me in looking around after I walked in.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming?" He asked

"No." I said, watching him nod.

"Good."

Holmes was walking to the house when He saw me walking very slowly towards him. He noticed I would take hold of the black iron fence along the street.

"Russell?" He said, looking at me curiously.

"Oh, hello Holmes." I said, not looking at him as I walked past. He put his hand on my arm stopping me pulling me to look at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…I'm…fine." I said

He made me raise my head to look at him. He noticed that my eyes were glassy. My skin was paler than it normally was.

"Are you drunk?"

"Holmes, please…stop with the…questioning." I said, walking past to the stairs. He walked behind me making sure I did not fall back. Que opened the door for us.

"Miss. Mary you were gone a long time."

"Mr. Holmes is here." I said, going past him to the sitting room.

"Hello Mr. Holmes." Que said

"Hello. Tell me is Watson here?"

"Yes, he is in the office."

Holmes walked over to look in at me. I laid on the loveseat lying half on and off it. He walked over knocking on Watson's office door going in. They both came out to the sitting room.

"Where is she?" Watson asked

Holmes looked in seeing I was gone from the loveseat. He watched Watson go down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Que have you seen Mary?"

"No, not since I let her and Mr. Holmes in." Que said, as he stood from the table.

"Hmm." Watson said, going to the stairs "She could be upstairs."

Holmes nodded following him up. They both came in the bedroom seeing me folding clothes smiling at them.

"Mary, are you all right?"

"Yes, of course." I said

I watched Holmes shut the door looking at me. Watson walked around me observing me.

"Holmes said you seemed lethargic."

"I feel fine." I said

He looked at my eyes and touched my head.

"She does not have a fever." He said

"What is this about?" I said

"What did you do today?" Watson asked, as he checked my eyes again.

"I went out."

"Where?" Holmes asked

I turned looking at him.

"I went to see a friend."

"A friend?" Watson asked

"Yes, an old friend."

Holmes looked at Watson.

"We were just worried." Watson said, kissing my head. I smiled at him as he patted my cheeks.

They both stepped outside never noticing the two holes on my neck. I reached up touching my collar of my dress smiling.

"She is acting oddly, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. I will watch her and see what else she does." Watson said, as he and Holmes came down the stairs.

Holmes nodded watching him. Watson slept beside me as I stared at the window. My neck itched as I sighed touching it. Looking over at Watson I got up going down stairs putting on my coat. I went outside looking around the street then I walked to the left. I walked down the street stopping when I heard a noise behind me. Turning I saw Holmes standing by a gate looking at me.

"Holmes?"

"Where are you off to?"

"Just a walk, care to come?" I asked, motioning him to come.

"If you don't mind." He said

"Not at all." I said, watching him come over. Inside I was angry that he was watching me. I knew already what he was doing. I had to get rid of him.

"Where are we walking to?" He asked

"I don't know." I said, looking ahead.

He looked at me.

"Do you usually walk this time of night?"

"No, I just needed to think."

"Problems in the Watson household?"

"Not at all. I love Watson."

"That is good to know. My next question is why are you lying to him?"

"I am not lying to him." I said

He watched a car go by then he looked at me.

"You know this walk has tired me out. I think I will go back and sleep. Goodnight Holmes." I said, turning walking back to the house.

"Goodnight Russell." He said, watching me go. I went inside watching out the front door window. The phone rang and I ran over answering it.

"Yes?" I said, quietly.

"I need you." I heard the man say.

"I am trying to come."

"What has caused you to not come?"

"It's nothing. I'll be there."

"Good."

I hung up looking outside again. I opened the door gently looking around not seeing him. I ran down the street to the man's house. Looking around I went inside. Holmes looked at the house across the street. I came back an hour later. As I shut the door I jumped as the light came on in the sitting room. Watson in his robe and Holmes came out in a coat looking at me.

I stared at them still as I leaned against the door.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Watson asked, as he walked over.

"I went for a walk."

"Where?"

"The park."

"You went to the park?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." I said, looking at them both.

"Holmes said you met him on the street then came back here."

"I did come back, but I decided to go for a another walk."

Watson looked down nodding then he looked at me.

"Where did you go?"

"I told you."

I shook watching him step closer to me. Holmes stood at the sitting room door looking at me.

"You are lying. I want to know where you were."

"I was not."

"Holmes saw you going to a house."

I looked over at Holmes.

"You followed me?"

"Who lives there Mary?"

I felt my heart race as Watson trapped me. He looked at me concerned and angry.

"No one!" I shouted, running past them to the stairs going to the bedroom slamming the door. Watson stood at the stairs looking up. He hit the banister turning looking at Holmes.

"Find out everything you can about this person, Holmes."

Holmes nodded looking up stairs then he looked at Watson. I came down that morning touching my neck. Que came out seeing me looking around carefully.

"Miss. Mary?"

I quickly put my hand to my lips looking around.

"Where is Watson?" I asked, whispering.

"He's out." He whispered "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want him to know I am up." I said, in a normal voice.

"Why?"

I sighed looking at him.

"It's a long story."

"I have something for you to eat."

"I am not that hungry." I said

He nodded looking over seeing Watson coming in seeing me and him. I looked down as Que walked over greeting Watson. I edged my way to the stairs when I was blocked from them by Watson. He touched my cheeks looking at me in the eyes. His hands went over my skin as we silently looked at each other.

"What are you hiding?" He asked

I silently looked at him.

"Mary, please tell me. I can help you."

"I don't need help."

He let me go watching me go up the stairs leaving him to watch me go up. Holmes came in a few days later seeing Watson in the hallway.

"Where can we talk?" He asked

"Office." Watson said, leading him to his office. Holmes sat down in a chair watching Watson sit in his behind the desk.

"What did you find out?"

"There is a man that lives there. His family name is Kent. He never leaves his home until the afternoon. He goes to the shops and park."

"How did he meet Mary?"

"At the party."

Watson sat back in his chair.

"What hold does he have over her?"

"I don't know." Holmes said "Could be drugs or something else."

"We must find out."

They both heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Watson said

I opened the door seeing Holmes and he stand up.

"I am going out."

"Where?" Watson asked, walking over.

"I thought to do some shopping." I said

"All right."

I hugged him feeling him kiss my head. I nodded at Holmes then walked away. Watson looked at Holmes then he motioned to follow. I walked along the streets looking around. Holmes and Watson watched me across the street looking around then I went into a building. Holmes walked across with Watson then hid in an alleyway. Holmes poked Watson motioning that Kent walked in.

I sat at a table in the tea room looking around when I saw him come over sitting down beside me.

"You are being followed." He said

"I didn't see them." I said

"One is your husband and another man."

I nodded sipping from a cup of tea.

"You must get rid of them." He said, looking at me.

"They won't cause trouble."

"I think your wrong. They will." He said, looking at me "Never trust them. They will try to break us apart, but you must not let them."

"I won't." I said, looking at him.

He took my hand kissing it.

"One day we will be together."

"I would like that." I said, watching as his smile disappeared as he looked over at something. I looked over seeing Holmes and Watson coming over. I let go of his hand fidgeting.

"Mary, I want you to go home now." Watson said

"I believe the young lady and I were enjoying a tea." Kent said

"I don't want to go." I said

"Mary, go home now." Watson ordered

I looked at Kent who nodded to me. I stood walking away looking back at them. Watson leaned over the table with his hand holding him up on the table.

"I want you to stop harassing my wife."

Kent folded his arms as he smiled sitting back in the seat.

"If I don't?"

Holmes stepped closer to the table.

"You know who I am, Mr. Kent."

"Yes, I believe I know all about you two. I am not scared."

"I can stop you." Holmes said

"You cannot lay a hand on me, Mr. Holmes. Neither of you can. I have done nothing wrong."

"If you harm her in anyway then we will stop you." Watson said

Kent laughed out loud.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but your threats are very funny. Now let me tell you something. If Mrs. Watson wants to see me she will and there is nothing you or your companion can do to me. Now, I suggest you leave."

Watson looked over at Holmes then they left. Kent watched them go as he sipped his tea. I stood by the front door of our house looking out. Watson came up and I backed up as he entered. He took his coat off and then he came over to me.

"Mary, I don't want you to see that man again."

"Why? He's done nothing wrong." I said

"He is very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you will stay here."

I looked down slowly nodding. He sighed then he kissed my head walking away. That night I was very antsy pacing around the rooms as I touched my neck looking at each window. Watson came out of his office watching me walk around as I touched my neck. He walked out watching me walk around again. He pulled me over to him.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"I….nothing." I said, looking down.

"Is something wrong with your neck?" He asked

I moved away from him looking wide eyed. He watched me look at him like a wild animal.

"Mary?"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted

Que came out seeing us standing apart. I looked at him then at Watson.

"I want to see your neck." Watson said

"No!"

Watson turned to Que.

"Que will you hold Mary."

"Yes sir."

I backed up watching them walk over. I screamed running to the door opening it I ran off. I ran past people causing some to fall to the ground. I fell to the ground then I got up running again. Watson ran looking for me after talking to Holmes by phone.

I lay on Kent's bed looking straight ahead. My wrist bled dripping down on the floor. Kent left me to go out. Holmes and Watson went to the door a few minutes later knocking on the door. When no one answered Holmes opened the door looking in the drab home.

"Check the upstairs." Holmes said, closing the door. Watson made his way up the stairs going to the first door looking in seeing nothing. Holmes checked the other rooms downstairs. Watson opened up a door seeing me on the bed.

"Holmes!" He yelled, as he ran over to my side. Holmes ran to the door looking over at Watson and I. Watson checked my pulse wrapping my wrist with a cloth. "I need to stitch this."

"We should go." Holmes said

Watson picked me up and walked out with me. Holmes went to Scotland Yard as Watson took me home. He stitched my wrist wrapping it with a bandage. He smoothed my hair looking at me sleeping on our bed.

I woke up later feeling weak. Sitting up in the bed I sighed seeing I was backing home. I rubbed my wrist then I reached up touching the bandage on my neck. The door opened as Watson came in. He looked grim as he sat down on the bed looking at me.

"We found you in Kent's home."

I looked at him then down at the bedspread.

"I am having a difficult time understanding what is happening."

"I love him." I said, looking at him.

"This is not love." He said, taking my wrist "I don't know what it is, but it is not love."

I looked down feeling his hand touch my cheek.

"The things I have seen in the past have made me believe in strange occurrences. Mary, whatever he is, it is not good."

"Help me." I said

"What?"

I looked at him with tears coming down my cheeks.

"Help me!"

"I want to."

"He has this hold over me and it scares me, but I can't fight it."

"Try, Mary." He said, pleading.

I nodded crying. He sat closer pulling me to him. I clutched his coat hiding my face against his shoulder.

Watson woke that night feeling me tossing and turning. I moaned facing him. He touched my arm laying back down watching me. I opened my eyes moving my head. I sat up looking at the window. Getting up I went over looking outside. Watson got up walking over.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, touching my arms.

"Nothing." I said, looking outside.

He turned me to him making me raise my eyes to his.

"Mary?"

I looked to the side. He led me to the bed sitting me down then he turned on the light sitting down beside me.

"I have to go." I said

"No." He said

I stood putting my arms around me.

"Mary, you don't." He said

I fidgeted looking outside. I made my way to the door opening it going down the stairs.

"Mary!" Watson said, racing down behind me. He grabbed my arm holding it as I went down the last step.

"You don't understand!" I cried

"Mary, your not going!"

"He needs me!"

"I need you." He said

I looked over as the phone rang. Watson looked at the phone as it rang. He walked over pulling me with him. I watched him lift it up listening.

"Who is this?" He asked

A click on the phone made him look at me. He put it back on the receiver.

"That was Kent wasn't it?"

I stared at him scared.

"If you don't let me go he will come and…."

"What?" He asked, looked at me stunned.

"He will kill you!" I said, smiling faintly.

I moved back looking at him. The phone rang again he lifted it up again.

"Hello!"

The phone clicked. Watson put the phone down turning to me. Que came out in his robe seeing us.

"What's happening?" He asked

I looked at him then at Watson.

"He will kill you both."

Que looked at Watson in confusion. I started to laugh at them inching my way to the door. Watson came over grabbing me. I struggled screaming as he pulled me back.

"Noooo!"

"Mary, stop!" He yelled, pulling me to his office. Que helped him pulling me into the office. I screamed struggling wildly as Watson went to get something. He held out my arm putting a needle in one of my veins. I yelled as he did this. When he took the needle out I cried leaning back against Que. Watson looked at Que alarmed.

He came into the small room that connected to his office looking at me in a bed strapped down moving my head around. He walked over checking my head watching me open my eyes looking at him.

"Where am I?" I asked, lifting my head looking down at the straps "Why am I strapped down?"

He sat on the bed leaning over me touching my cheek.

"You are in my patient's room. We had to strap you down. You were acting….not yourself."

"Not myself…what do you mean?" I asked, scared.

"Mary, you were acting possessed."

"I'm fine now." I said "Can't you let me go?"

"I can't not yet." He said

"But….I am your wife!"

"I love you very much, but you are a danger to yourself and to Que and I."

I watched him stand tiredly going to the door. He looked back at me.

"Please." I said

"Que will be in to feed you."

He closed the door listening to me call to him. Closing his eyes he walked away shuddering over my heartbreaking calls.

Kent eyed the house as he stood across the street. He licked his lips looking at people coming and going. Holmes walked to the house feeling as if he were being watched. He turned seeing Kent. Walking over to the where the man stood Holmes stared at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"You and the doctor have something I want." He said

"I suggest you leave."

"I will not leave, not until I have Mary." He said, watching Holmes step closer to him.

"You will leave or I will make you leave."

"Threats that mean nothing. I shall stay and wait. Sooner or later Mary will come to me."

Holmes watched him tip his hat and walk away. Holmes came in the house sighing seeing Que come out.

"Mr. Holmes, are you all right?"

Holmes nodded walking over to him.

"Pack three bags we are all leaving immediately."

"Yes, sir." Que said

Holmes came into Watson's office seeing him sitting at his desk lost in thought.

"Watson." He said

Watson looked over at Holmes taking a breath.

"How is she?"

"Not good." Watson said, looking down.

"Kent is staking out the house. We must leave."

"Leave? Where?"

"I don't know, but we must try."

We all snuck out of the house under the cover of darkness. Holmes walked behind us making sure no one saw us. I sat in a compartment sitting back in a seat looking out. Watson came in sitting beside me.

"Mary, are you cold?" He asked

I didn't acknowledge him. He could feel me trembling. I felt him pull me against him as he rubbed my arms kissing my head.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, against my hair.

When I didn't say anything he leaned his head forward to look at me. I stared at the window with a lifeless stare. Holmes came in seeing Watson looking at him. He sat down across from us clearing his throat.

"I have decided we will go to a cottage I know of in Grimpen." He said

"Grimpen?" Watson said

"Yes, it is a good place to hide."

We arrived moving into the small cottage. I slept in bed as Watson put our bags in the room. He walked over touching my neck and head. Then he removed my shoes and put a blanket over me.

The next day I stood outside near the cottage looking around. The landscape was full of hills and large trees. Holmes came out coming over to me.

"Russell?"

He watched me continue to stare at the trees.

"Watson said you were being unusually quiet." He said

He sighed looking around then he looked at me. I felt him pull me to look at him.

"Russell!" He said, shaking me a little.

I turned my head looking to the side. Watson came out seeing I was sitting in the grass by a tree digging into the dirt with a stick. He walked over looking at a drawling I had created.

"Very nice." He said, watching me stop.

I threw the stick away staring at the picture. He knelt down looking at me.

"Mary, what's wrong dear?"

I put my hands on the dirt rubbing the picture away then I lifted my hands looking at them. He pulled me closer shaking me.

"Mary!"

I looked at him for the first time.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled, shrugging his grip off "You are nothing to me! Nothing!"

He stood watching me run off. I ran for what seemed miles. When I stopped I fell to the ground. Someone stepped over to me. I looked up seeing Kent.

"Mary." He said, smiling.

I stood looking at him. He touched my cheeks searching my eyes.

"You came and found me." I said

"How could I not find you?" He said, leaning down to kiss me. I jumped hearing a shot from somewhere. Opening my eyes I looked at Kent who shook looking at me. Blood came from his mouth and I screamed. Holmes came over pulling us apart. Watson ran down grabbing me as Holmes dispatched Kent.

"No…Noooo!" I screamed, beating my fist against Watson's chest.

He held me against him looking at Holmes. Holmes knelt down to the bloodied body of Kent. I looked over screaming before fainting against my husband.

I moved my head opening my eyes hearing birds chirping outside. I sat up looking around not recognizing the place.

"Where am I?" I asked, talking out loud "Hello!"

I heard someone coming the door opened and I saw Watson. He walked over looking concerned.

"Did I have an accident?" I asked, as he sat down on the bed.

"You don't remember?" He asked

"No, should I?" I asked

He pulled me to him giving me an embrace. I closed my eyes smoothing my cheek against his soft vest. I lifted my head kissing him.

"Mary, I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
